Ai no yūhi
by Miiri Hesse
Summary: Cuando vio la sonrisa en los labios contrarios supo que estaba en problemas, también que no iba a poder zafarse por nada esa noche. Estúpido sea ese pelirrojo y estúpido él por dejarse llevar. [AoKagaMine] #31AoKagaDays
1. De comienzos y amores pasados

**De nuevo yo aquí con una historia para el grupo [Aomine x Kagami] Español. Al cual si alguien gusta unirse déjelo en un Rw y con gusto los agregamos :3** **El título significa "Atardecer del amor" awww que cursi (?) pero queda perfecto para este fic.**

 **Adivertencia:**

-Insinuaciones AoWaka

-Introducción aburrida

-OoC

 **No es de mis mejores trabajos :c pero si será el más largo hasta ahora, así que espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Cuando tenía ocho años, Aomine Daiki se mudó de una gran ciudad como lo era Tokio a un pequeño pueblo en Chiba, dejando atrás a todos sus amigos y a todo lo que conocía hasta ese entonces, fue extraño para él un cambio como ese, ya no había grandes edificios, ni cúmulos de gente para cruzar la calle, había muchos niños pequeños jugando por doquier y los carros eran mínimos.

Pero pronto se acopló al estilo de vida ahí, era un pequeño sonriente que paseaba de un lado a otro en un pequeño lago que se encontraba en el lugar. Le gustaba recolectar insectos para su colección, o encerrar luciérnagas en frascos de vidrio que luego ponía junto a su cama para que iluminaran la habitación por las noches.

Justo un verano después de que llegara, conoció la pasión más grande de su vida: en una cancha de su vecindario, encontró a un par de chicos jugando basquetbol. Esa misma tarde, al regresar a su casa le pidió a sus padres un balón para comenzar a practicar y ellos al ver la emoción en los ojos de su hijo no dudaron en complacerlo.

Grata fue su sorpresa al notar que era bueno en ello, retando siempre a todos los que pasaban por ahí a un pequeño partido, emocionándose cada vez que le tocaba un oponente fuerte. La sonrisa en su rostro demostraba la felicidad que algo tan simple causaba en él, incluso dejó sus visitas al lago para pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando.

Un año después de que llegó a su nuevo hogar, mientras jugaba –como siempre– conoció a un pequeño que no tenía más de once años. Era rubio y un poco más alto que él, tenía el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa retadora en el rostro que no hizo nada más que emocionar a Daiki y que su espíritu competitivo creciera al grado de retarlo a un pequeño partido.

—Te mostraré que un mocoso como tú no puede ni seguirme el paso —. Fueron las primeras palabras altaneras que le dedicó aquel chico. Grande fue la sorpresa del rubio al ver que aunque el pequeño era dos años menor que él había logrado ganarle.

Varios días después, el rubio regresó pidiendo la revancha donde –al igual que en el partido pasado– el moreno resulto victorioso. Esa misma tarde se enteró de que se llamaba Wakamatsu Kosuke y que vivía a tres casas de la suya, por lo que desde entonces ambos salían a jugar aquel deporte que tanto amaban.

—Cuando sea grande, seré un jugador de básquetbol profesional y seré tan bueno que todos querrán tenerme e su equipo.

Había dicho Kosuke un día después de su clásico partido amistoso y los ojos de Daiki se iluminaron, llenos de admiración por aquel chico, prometiendo que él haría lo mismo y que jugarían en el mismo equipo.

Cuando Daiki tuvo edad para entrar a la secundaria, ingresó a la misma que su rubio amigo y aunque casi no se veían al ser de diferentes grados, su amistad creció aquellos años que estuvieron juntos. El moreno fue un niño bastante popular gracias a su talento en el juego, su gran sonrisa y su carácter persistente; admirado por muchos –hombres y mujeres– y aunque al más alto le molestaba esto un poco –pensando en que era porque al ser mayor creía que era mejor–, para Daiki no había mejor compañía que la del primer amigo que hizo en aquel lugar.

—Oye… Aomine —. El rubio lo llamó un día mientras estaban en su descanso. Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo y un gesto preocupado. El moreno a su lado, sólo volteó a verlo curioso mientras seguía comiendo, esperando a que su amigo terminara de hablar. —Siempre seremos amigos ¿No es así?

—¿De qué hablas idiota? —. Dejó de comer y palmeó la espalda contraria con un poco de fuerza mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios intentando tranquilizarlo. —¡Claro que siempre estaremos juntos!

Le devolvió una sonrisa por igual, la promesa del menor lo hizo relajarse, si él lo decía entonces no tenía que preocuparse. Ése era su último año y no podía evitar tener dudas por ir a escuelas diferentes y que Daiki le olvidara o cambiara por esa razón, por eso es que había tenido la necesidad de asegurarse de que todo seguiría igual.

 _Pero las cosas si cambiaron cuando Wakamatsu entró a la preparatoria._

Algo pasó con su moreno amigo, algo que cambió la relación que llevaban hasta entonces, pues el último año que Daiki cursó en la secundaria se distanció de él, no respondió sus mensajes y siempre que iba a buscarlo su madre le decía que estaba ocupado o que no estaba en casa, pero él sabía que lo único que estaba haciendo era evitarlo.

Wakamatsu era un ser orgulloso y sin paciencia, solía molestarse por cualquier cosa que se saliera de su control, razón por la que, después de dos meses sin obtener una respuesta dejó de buscarlo, intentando convencerse de que aquella molestia que sentía en el pecho era porque no había tenido el valor de darle la cara, o una razón si quiera de su comportamiento.

Un día, camino a su casa, lo vio acompañado de otro par de chicos, lo observó a lo lejos, incapaz de si quiera reclamarle algo, vio como el moreno pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de un chico más bajo que él mientras otro rubio se le pegaba al brazo disponible sin importarle que estuvieran a mitad de calle. Y entonces comprendió que había sido remplazado, o al menos así se sentía, por lo que más molesto de lo que estaba antes corrió hacia su casa y apenas entró azotó la puerta de la misma y de la de su cuarto también. ¿Qué rayos se supone que significaba aquel doloroso pesar en su pecho?

Aunque, tal vez si no hubiera estado tan molesto se hubiera fijado en otro tipo de cosas más relevantes que sus dos acompañantes, como el hecho de que Daiki ya no sonreía como lo hacía antes, o que su ceño estaba fruncido y su pose era la de alguien aburrido aunque a la vez como si fuera una fiera que estuviera a punto de atacar a alguien. Y también hubiera notado que el moreno si lo vio, y que al igual que él no tuvo ni la menor idea de cómo se supone que debía actuar.

No se volvieron a ver desde entonces, ni siquiera por error, no hubo un intento de comunicarse en todo el año y cada uno continuó su vida como si no hubiera conocido al otro.

Tal vez por eso cuando su segundo año de preparatoria comenzó, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver al moreno entre los de nuevo ingreso, sin creer que había escogido justo la escuela donde estaba él para inscribirse. Si bien había cambiado bastante, estaba seguro que el cambio no había sido solo exterior, ahora era tan alto como él, no estaba muy seguro pero tal vez era incluso un poco más alto, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de aburrimiento en el rostro. Y a pesar de que Aomine lo vio ese mismo día cuando, al finalizar clases, entró al gimnasio durante la práctica del equipo, no se acercó si quiera a decir un simple "hola", cabreando aún más al mayor.

Pero vamos. Los pensamientos del rubio eran tan diversos que de un momento a otro cambiaban, incitándolo a hablarle, a ignorarlo, a lanzarle un balón en la cara, a golpearlo, a abrazarlo… toda la práctica estuvo pensando en qué se supone que debía hacer.

 _¡A la mierda todo!_ Le iba a hablar, total nada podía ser peor que la nula relación que tenían justo ahora. Por lo que apenas acabó el entrenamiento, se acercó con un balón en mano al moreno, quien perezoso tomaba sus cosas, metiendo todo dentro de su mochila como podía.

—Oi, Aomine, juguemos un partido… Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos y esas mierdas —. Lo dijo, había sacado valor de quien sabe dónde y aunque no lo miró a los ojos lo había dicho.

Aunque claro, la respuesta que recibió nunca pensó escucharla de aquel chico que conoció cuando sólo tenía once, aquel pequeño sonriente que lo seguía a todos lados divertido. Aquello lo dejó tan helado que su cerebro tardó en procesarlo.

—No, yo no juego con débiles. Así que olvídalo.

El ceño del mayor no tardó en fruncirse tanto que casi se tocaba una ceja con la otra y el grito sumado el balón lanzado con fuerza no se hizo esperar. — Hijo de puta. ¿Quién mierda te crees? Te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores, idiota.

Entre tres tuvieron que sostenerlo para que no lo golpeara y el entrenador lo dejara sin jugar en los partidos siguientes y Daiki, el muy bastardo estaba ahí observándolo con aquel gesto aburrido. ¡Incluso se atrevió a bostezar! _Había cambiado más de lo que imaginó._ Por lo que aún molesto se soltó de manera brusca del agarre, tomó sus cosas y sin decir nada abandonó el lugar.

Desde entonces, las peleas entre ambos no se hicieron esperar durante toda su estancia en la preparatoria. Wakamatsu había aprendido que el Aomine de ahora era menos interesado en lo que hacía, más pervertido de lo que recordaba, un egocéntrico narcisista que hacía lo que quería, engreído de primera con un gusto por los pechos grandes y que de aquel niño sonriente que conoció ya no quedaba rastro. Y para molestia suya, a él le seguía importando el muy bastardo.

Justo por esta razón una extraña amistad comenzó a resurgir entre ellos. Wakamatsu entrenaba todas las tardes después de cada práctica para mejorar y a veces –aunque él no lo supiera– Daiki lo observaba o esperaba hasta que este acabara, comenzando así a ganarse el respeto del de ojos azules. Los reclamos del mayor por que fuera a los entrenamientos o asistiera a clases comenzaron a ser menos y los acosos y las bromas del moreno por hacer enojar a su _senpai_ aumentaron… aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que sólo intentaban llamar la atención el uno del otro.

Sin embargo, sus compañeros de equipo vaya que lo notaron pues al rubio era al único que le permitía estar cerca suyo, quizá debido al tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, o porque a pesar de su inevitable cambio, una parte de él seguía viendo al mayor como alguien _admirable._

Hubo un punto en aquella extraña convivencia que comenzaron a regresar a casa juntos de nuevo, además de que el rubio se veía arrastrado la mayor parte de veces a la azotea para comer mientras el de pelo azul dormía tranquilamente o le robaba su comida de manera continua hasta acabarse casi todo. Se podría decir que su amista volvió de manera silenciosa, bastante cambiada, justo como había cambiado el carácter del menor, pero, ambos parecían estar bien con eso ahora.

Y gracias a esta extraña convivencia, fue que Wakamatsu se dio cuenta, un día –mientras el moreno dormía sobre sus piernas, estando solos en la azotea– que ese idiota le gustaba más de lo que hubiera querido aceptar alguna vez, lo suficiente para querer verlo sonreír de nuevo como antes. Aunque claro ¡ni loco iba a admitir algo como eso en voz alta y darle la oportunidad a ese egocéntrico de que se burlara de él y menos de que lo bateara!

 _No es el momento,_ se repetía una y otra vez cada que su traicionero corazón quería terminar por declararse.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Daiki había despertado y que por ello sus ojos estaban fijos en él, sin perder rastro de las expresiones que hacía sin ser conscientes de ellas.

—Yo sé que soy irresistible, pero ¿hay necesidad de que me observes de esa manera? ¿Uhh?

Parpadeó un par de veces sin entender las palabras del moreno, hasta que la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro apareció haciendo que empujara al menor y se parara lo más rápido que pudo. ¡No iba a sonrojarse porque lo atrapó viéndolo! Joder que era hombre y no una nena enamorada.

—Ni quien te esté viendo idiota, sólo esperaba el momento en que te quitaras de encima para poder ir a clase. Llevamos quince minutos de retraso ¿sabes?

—A nadie le interesa —. Soltó un bostezo incorporándose, caminó hacia el mayor mientras removía su cabello intentando quitar la pereza. —¿A quién crees que engañas?

—¡No estoy mintiendo joder! Ni quien quiera verte estúpido.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Aomine acercó su rostro tanto que podía incluso sentir la respiración contraria, sonriendo de lado tan altanero como siempre que _sabía_ tenía la razón. Y Wakamatsu como buen retador, no dio un paso atrás, se quedó desafiando al contrario con la mirada, con el ceño fruncido y postura firme, aunque por dentro estaba que se le salía el corazón de los latidos tan rápidos que daba al respirar el mismo aire que su acompañante. ¿Qué carajo quería demostrar?

—Tú te lo pierdes —. Terminó por decir el moreno después de un par de segundos, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia la salida, dejando atrás a un manojo de nervios que apenas se podía sostener por sí solo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de manera pesada, un poco aturdido por el sueño que aún rondaba por su cuerpo. Se estiró cual gato sobre la cama intentando despertar por completo, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, sabía que debía arreglarse si no quería ser molestado hasta que se levantara.

Salió de la cama y caminó hacia el pequeño baño que tenía en su habitación, entrando en la ducha, dejando que las gotas de agua fría se encargaran de destensar sus músculos y borrar aquellas imágenes que seguían recientes en su mente. Tenía tiempo que su descanso no se veía perturbado por un sueño hasta apenas esa noche, lo más curioso de todo es que soñara justamente pequeños pedazos de su pasado, la mayoría relacionados a cierto idiota que ahora tenía como compañero de piso.

Cuando Wakamatsu había terminado la preparatoria, aplicó examen para entrar a la Universidad de Tokio, sin embargo no fue aceptado, desanimado, se puso a trabajar pausando sus estudios hasta que la siguiente oportunidad para entrar llegara. Y justo el año que Aomine salió de la preparatoria ambos hicieron el dichoso examen para la misma Universidad y asombrosamente, ambos habían quedado dentro.

Decidieron entonces, que sería una buena idea irse a vivir juntos, dejar Chiba y –en el caso de Daiki– volver a aquella enorme ciudad a terminar sus estudios. Y así lo hicieron, empacaron sus cosas y justo en las vacaciones antes de entrar a clase consiguieron un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Cada uno estudió su carrera, viéndose apenas por las noches, cayendo rendidos apenas llegaban, sobreviviendo a la tan temida universidad durante ya seis años.

Ahora el moreno contaba con veinticuatro años y el rubio con veintiséis. Sus padres eran los que pagaban en mayoría sus gastos, y en vista de que estaban por titularse decidieron –prácticamente Wakamatsu lo obligó– que para poder mantener mejor su pequeño hogar, debían conseguir un trabajo.

Justo por esa razón Daiki estaba despierto a las seis de la mañana en sábado, era su primer día en aquel trabajo de medio tiempo que había logrado conseguir. No es como si fuera la gran cosa, a decir verdad era un simple trabajo de vacaciones de verano que cualquiera con un poco de experiencia hubiera podido conseguir.

Y no es que le enorgulleciera decirlo, pero sería masajista en un club deportivo, de esos a los que la gente estirada con dinero asiste. Cuando tenía diecisiete, su madre había tenido un pequeño accidente que le dejó secuelas, él ayudó con la rehabilitación porque… pues porque su madre era la única persona por la cual haría lo que fuese, así se tratara de darle masajes todos los días en la espalda baja. No es que fuera un experto, pero gracias a aquel pequeño curso que tomó para ayudarla en el pasado fue que pudo conseguir un trabajo en ese lugar.

Y para ser honesto, sólo iba por dos razones, la primera era que necesitaban el dinero, y al ser un club privado la paga era excelente. La segunda es que ¡podría tocar a toda mujer sin problema alguno! Vamos, que tenía un _pequeño_ gusto por las mujeres, sobre todo las de pechos grandes y su trabajo implicaba contacto directo con ellas. Podría pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo sin problema a que le reclamaran algo y si alguna se quejaba, podría simplemente decir que se le había resbalado la mano por tanta fuerza, que todo era profesional y que no se preocupara por ello.

 _¡Oh vaya que iba a disfrutarlo!_

Así que un poco más animado, salió de la ducha, vistiéndose a paso lento –no es como si le importara mucho llegar temprano o algo parecido–, unos jeans negros ajustados, una camiseta de tirantes blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra y sus inseparables tenis de marca favoritos fue lo que escogió, total, apenas llegar allá le darían su dichoso uniforme por lo que no importaba mucho que digamos lo que usara.

Salió de su habitación de manera sigilosa, sorprendido de no escuchar los característicos gritos mañaneros de su compañero, sólo para toparse con la casa vacía. Mejor para él. Fue hacia la cocina para tomar una manzana que encontró sobre la mesa, no era muy fanático de cocinar, de hecho no sabía hacerlo, era Wakamatsu quien se encargaba de eso, pero como parecía que no le había dejado nada antes de largarse a quien sabe dónde, tuvo que conformarse con eso.

Tomó su celular, las llaves de su motocicleta y de la casa, así como un poco de dinero y salió de su hogar, vivían en el tercer piso así que tomando el elevador bajó hasta el estacionamiento.

El lugar no quedaba muy lejos, mucho menos si la forma de conducir de Aomine era monstruosa, burlaba a los carros, se pasaba los semáforos apenas unos segundos antes de que cambiaran de color, ganándose el pitido del claxon a cada instante, pero que más daba, le gustaba sentir la adrenalina del aire chocando contra su cuerpo cuando el acelerador llegaba al tope y ver a todos a su alrededor pasar como si sólo fueran luces borrosas. Por lo que en menos de media hora llegó al dichoso lugar.

Se detuvo en la entrada por unos segundos admirando la fachada; por fuera no parecía más que un domo blanco gigante con un edificio de cuatro pisos al lado, rodeado de enormes áreas verdes, todo rodeado con malla para que nadie pasara, en la entrada de cristal se podía apreciar un letrero con la inscripción "Club privado" que lo hizo bufar en desagrado, de verdad detestaba a los 'riquillos'.

Observó cómo en su mayoría eran mujeres y niños los que entraban al lugar, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se desviaron en más de una ocasión de manera poco discreta. _Benditas sean las mujeres de ese lugar que se preocupan tanto por su belleza._ A este punto estaba tan impaciente de comenzar con su _trabajo_ que llevó su motocicleta al estacionamiento de empleados y entro por fin al lugar.

Era la primera vez que entraba al dichoso club, su solicitud la había mandado por internet y la entrevista que tuvo fue en un café cercano, por lo que era de esperarse el asombro que le causaba estar ahí. Cabe decir, que por dentro era mil veces más lujoso de lo que era por fuera, pese a no entrar por la entrada principal –puesto que no era un cliente– el amplio lugar que tuvo que recorrer hasta los vestidores estaba tan detallado que hasta parecía un chiste. Los empleados que se pasaban por su lado le veían extrañados por su reacción, incluso algunos con repulsión, como si fuera alguien que no encajaba en aquel lugar, ni siquiera para trabajar.

Pero a Daiki podía importarle menos la mirada de los demás, ni siquiera se molestó en ver a alguno, por lo que siguió su búsqueda hasta encontrar la oficina que debía ser de su nueva jefa.

—Sigue el pasillo derecho hasta salir de los vestidores, baja las escaleras, da vuelta a la izquierda, rodea la piscina hasta el edificio de cristal, en la primera puerta es donde vas a trabajar.

Fue lo que le dijo apenas se presentó, dándole una pequeña caja de cartón que supuso traería su uniforme, salió tan rápido como entró, tal parece que la anciana –porque lo era, debía tener unos setenta o más según su criterio– estaba apresurada o algo por el estilo por lo que se dispuso a seguir caminando hasta encontrar la puerta que tenía la palabra "vestidores" grabada con una fina letra.

 _Este lugar debe ser una broma._ Pensó nada más entrar, y es que estaba seguro de que era del tamaño de todo su departamento, o al menos eso parecía.

Era espacioso, toda la pared de lado derecho estaba cubierta con regaderas personales, pensó que tal vez había personas que salían de la escuela y venían a trabajar y querían sentirse limpios o que tal vez antes de salir de ese lugar se quitaban aquella sensación de estar "sucio" después de un día laboral, con los ricos no se podía saber –porque parecía que hasta los empleados se sentían parte de _ellos_ – había dos puertas, una por la que había entrado y otra al fondo que debía ser el acceso al club dejando las oficinas atrás, en la parte izquierda por lo menos siete estantes de casilleros se encontraban, seis columnas de alto y vaya a saber cuánto de largo, lo único que el moreno podía asegurar es que eran bastantes como para cubrir el largo de esa enorme habitación.

Caminó hacia los casilleros, según recordaba el suyo era el número cinco, guardó su chaqueta y abrió la dichosa caja, tenía entendido que eran dos los uniformes con los que contaba. Se quitó la camiseta y se colocó la negra –también de tirantes–, hizo lo mismo con su pantalón cambiándolo por uno más holgado del mismo color que la camiseta, con un pequeño bordado del lado izquierdo con el logotipo del lugar, se puso el cinturón a la cadera que utilizaría para guardar cremas y aceites relajantes con aroma.

Guardó el resto en su casillero poniéndose al final la gorra blanca con el mismo logo que su pantalón, portándola al revés, con la visera hacia atrás, dándole un aire despreocupado. Sin duda era el mejor de los dos atuendos –y es que ni loco iba a usar una camiseta tipo polo blanca y un short del mismo color, prefería morir de hambre o que Wakamatsu lo corriera del departamento antes que usar algo así–.

Salió del lugar metiendo las manos a los bolsillos, justo antes de bajar por las escaleras pudo admirar lo grande que era el lugar, la entrada principal estaba a unos cuantos metros, frente a él podía ver lo que parecía ser un enorme campo de golf, más atrás podía alcanzar a ver una pista para correr, o al menos eso parecía. Más cerca de donde se encontraba se podía ver la piscina y cerca de ella un edificio de apenas un piso, supuso que sería ahí donde trabajaría, más allá había una cancha de tenis, otra de básquetbol. Había un edificio más que no tenía ni remota idea de para qué era y estaba seguro que el lugar era aún más grande de lo que veía ahora, pero ya tendría tiempo para explorar después.

El club cerraba a las seis, pero los empleados se quedaban hasta las diez, recogiendo, haciendo cuentas o limpiando el lugar; una de las pocas cosas que le había gustado es que justo en ese tiempo podías usar las instalaciones del club, por lo que al menos podría jugar un partido o dos después del trabajo.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el edificio pequeño que había visto antes, según recordaba, su jefa le había dicho que la primera puerta era su lugar de trabajo.

Pero apenas llegó, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, _muy mal,_ parpadeó un par de veces leyendo una vez más la inscripción en la puerta –parecía que todo en ese lugar tenía letrero–, debía de haber un error ¿no? _Tenía_ que ser un error.

Corrió de nuevo a todo lo que podía hasta llegar una vez más a la oficina de aquella anciana, abriendo la puerta de un golpe, asustando a la pobre mujer dentro que no hizo más que saltar en su asiento. El ceño fruncido de Aomine era tan fiero que por un segundo la intimidó sobre todo por no saber cuál era el problema.

—Es una broma ¿no? —. Gruñó después de un rato.

—No sé de qué me habla.

—¡El jodido lugar al que me mando! ¡Dice "masajista hombres"! ¡Hombres!

—No es una broma, es donde trabajarás ¿Qué no te lo aclararon en la entrevista? Era obvio que no iba a dejar que las damas y los caballeros se mezclaran, no somos uno de esos lugares con libertinaje para permitir esas cosas en algo que implica ver el cuerpo desnudo de otra persona.

Daiki gruñó como respuesta saliendo del lugar dando un fuerte portazo, justo de la misma forma que entró. Jodida anciana y su moral de hace cien años. ¿En qué siglo se supone que estaban? Bien, tal vez lo que él quería si era propasarse en su nuevo trabajo… ¡pero vamos, no era para tanto!

 _El dinero Daiki, necesitas el dinero._

Se repitió una y otra vez, dándose valor, justo era la clase de cosas que Aomine odiaba cuando se trataba de trabajar, por esa razón le costaba tanto quedarse en un lugar: odiaba seguir órdenes. Esa es la razón por la que estudiaba administración de empresas, si iba a tener que trabajar entonces él iba a ser su propio jefe y estaba seguro que cuando tuviera su propio negocio no pondría reglas tan absurdas como las de esa anciana.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a aquel lugar, inhaló profundo antes de abrir la puerta y por fin entrar; al menos aún estaba vacío. Se dio el lujo de admirar el lugar donde tendría que trabajar; todo a su alrededor era blanco, el piso, el techo, la mesita que se encontraba junto a los sillones en lo que parecía ser una sala de espera, la lámpara, la camilla en el centro, las toallas sobre la misma y las que estaban sobre un estante al fondo. ¡Todo! ¿Quién rayos había decorado ese lugar?

Lo único diferente ahí eran las paredes, que eran de cristal, se acercó notando la vista hacia la piscina vacía a esas horas, se podía ver también el campo de golf por otra de los lados, supuso que no estaba tan mal después de todo, parecía como si en las paredes estuviera dibujado un lienzo que daba un aire natural. Sonrió de lado por un momento ante la tranquilidad del lugar.

Al menos fue así hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Un tipo, de unos setenta años, piel grasosa y granosa a simple vista, con veinte kilos –por lo menos– de más entró observando detenidamente al moreno quien no supo que decir. Se quedaron así hasta que el tipo fue al fondo de la habitación y abrió una puerta que Daiki no había visto hasta entonces, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando salió de nuevo, esta vez desnudo, sólo con una toalla enredada para tapar apenas lo necesario y entonces se acercó de nuevo a él.

—¿Con la toalla o desnudo? —. Preguntó y la cara de asco en el moreno fue inevitable.

 _Ugh… Este va a ser un día muy largo._

* * *

 **En la noche subo la continuación xD espero que no les haya dormido la introducción hahaha.**

 **Cualquier review, comentario, crítica o sugerencia son bien recibidos n_n**

 **Gracias por leer**.


	2. De nuevos amores y corazones rotos

**Mi cerebro se ha secado XD**

* * *

Había sido una semana de mierda, no había otra forma de describirla. Y no precisamente porque tuviera que ir a la escuela y luego trabajar, sino porque tenía que ir a trabajar a _ese_ lugar.

Cuando llegó a casa el primer día de trabajo y le contó a su estúpido compañero de qué iba todo el asunto, soltó una risa que estaba seguro habían escuchado en todo Japón, sus burlas no pudieron hacerse esperar y lo peor de todo es que el moreno no tenía forma de cómo defenderse.

—Hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar ahí —. Dijo entre risas el primer día. —Alguien tuvo que haberte grabado o tomado una foto de tu cara cuando viste al primer tipo… es que no me la creo.

Estúpido Wakamatsu sin cerebro y sus estúpidas burlas igual de idiotas que él, si no fuera porque la paga era increíblemente buena se hubiera largado el primer día, nada bueno había salido de estar ahí parado durante más de tres horas –seis los fines de semana– atendiendo a los pocos que iban por un masaje, resultaba asqueroso si quiera recordar sus pocas experiencias.

Quizá una de las peores cosas es que sólo podía ver por el cristal a tanta belleza pasar de un lado a otro, mujeres perfectas para su gusto, de pechos grandes y poca ropa, mientras él tenía que atender a hombres en su mayoría viejos y asquerosos. ¡Cruel tortura la que le tocaba vivir!

Era viernes, el primero que pasaba en el lugar y por fin tenía tiempo de jugar un poco cuando terminara su turno, el día había estado tranquilo, ni un solo cliente había aparecido –y lo agradecía aunque se aburriera– hasta ahora y sólo faltaban unos minutos para que su turno se acabara.

Estaba leyendo una revista que encontró en la dichosa sala de espera cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta, temeroso de levantar la vista para ver a su cliente, no tenía ánimo de tratar con ningún riquillo idiota por ahora.

—Hola —. Dijo el recién llegado, por lo menos era una voz joven. —¿Eres el nuevo, no? Yo… vengo aquí todos los viernes, ya sabes, necesito deshacerme de la tensión de toda la semana y con el masajista anterior tenía un trato así que, supuse que tal vez podía hablar contigo para… Errr ya sabes.

Daiki levantó la vista por fin cuando terminó de hablar el intruso al que no le había entendido ni un carajo y con lo primero que se topó fue con unos ojos rojos. Era joven, suponía que tenía su edad o tal vez menos, tenía el cabello rojo tanto como sus ojos; por un segundo Daiki recordó el fuego, tan hipnotizante y llamativo que no puedes quitar tus ojos de encima, así se sentía en aquel momento, tanto que incluso le costó recuperar el habla después de un rato.

—¿Quién eres? ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Qué quieres? No pareces un cliente —. Dijo sin mover un solo pelo de donde estaba.

—No, verás… me llamo Kagami Taiga y soy el salvavidas del lugar, mucho gusto, yo venía todos los viernes por un masaje y ahora quiero saber si tu aceptas, ya sabes, seguir con eso ahora que el otro tipo se fue.

El moreno levantó una ceja extrañado ¿tenían salvavidas en ese lugar? Se le hacía raro que nunca lo haya visto pese a que tenía el lugar al lado –quizá sea porque lo único que veía por la ventana eran mujeres–. Bajó la vista notando que el tipo venía vestido sólo con un bañador negro y traía al cuello un silbato y una cadena dejando ver su piel canela expuesta que Daiki no dudó en recorrer.

Tenía un cuerpo de infarto, debía admitirlo. Así que supuso no debía ser ningún problema, al menos no era uno de esos tipos gordos que tanto odiaba, el dichoso Kagami se veía… _decente._

—De acuerdo, supongo que no hay ningún problema —. La sonrisa en los labios ajenos apareció y una idea cruzó por la mente del moreno. —Pero… tendrás que pagarme de alguna forma.

—¿Qué? —. Su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto lo escuchó hablar. —Eso no es justo, en ese caso prefiero quedarme así gracias —. Frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir del lugar. Ese tipo era un idiota.

—Ohh vamos, que no te pido la gran cosa. Algo como entretenerme un rato, ¿sabes jugar básquet?

Kagami cerró la puerta de nuevo, sin salir del lugar y dio media vuelta para ver al moreno con una sonrisa esta vez retadora sobre los labios. Tal parece que tenían un trato.

* * *

Wakamatsu era un idiota enamorado que no aprendía la lección. O eso era lo que él mismo pensaba una y otra vez cada que se descubría a si mismo observando más de la cuenta a su amigo de la infancia, o cuando hacia pequeños detalles para él que el moreno nunca notaba.

Como por ejemplo, ese viernes. Sabía que Aomine no la estaba pasando bien en su primera semana y a pesar de sus burlas se preocupaba por él, principalmente porque por su culpa es que había comenzado a trabajar en aquel dichoso lugar.

Así que ahí estaba él, saliendo temprano de la Universidad, directo al supermercado a comprar cosas para hacer la cena de esa noche, tal vez pollo teriyaki o hamburguesas teriyaki o sopa de miso acompañada de carne con salsa teriyaki. Cualquier cosa con esa dichosa salsa que era la favorita de Daiki, sabía que el de ojos azules no iba a notar que hizo eso por él, pero no le importaba, quizá así se animaba un poco.

Según recordaba los horarios del contrario, el moreno llegaba a casa siempre a las siete, porque no se quedaba en el club como los demás ni a jugar ni mucho menos limpiar, iba directo a casa, comía, tomaba un baño y se iba a dormir.

Se sintió como un idiota cuando llegó a casa y comenzó a cocinar, parecían pareja, de esa típica que prepara la comida para el novio que llega cansado. Una sonrisa boba apareció en sus labios haciéndolo enojar cuando fue consciente de ella, pateo la mesa y las sillas intentando sacar su vergüenza ante sus pensamientos.

Estúpido Aomine que lo hacía actuar como colegiala enamorada.

A las seis y media exactos, tuvo todo listo, incluso sirvió la comida para ambos y se permitió preparar el baño para el que estaba a punto de llegar, total no era algo raro y a Daiki le gustaba que lo consintiera aunque ninguno lo aceptase como tal.

Al cuarto para las nueve comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba ese idiota? No le había llamado ni le había avisado antes que llegaría tarde. El moreno no solía salir mucho porque no tenía gran cantidad de amigos y si iba a tomar prefería hacerlo en su casa. ¿Entonces dónde estaba? Chasqueo la lengua, la comida se había enfriado, estúpido idiota que sólo piensa en él.

Cuando dieron las diez, Wakamatsu era un manojo de nervios andando. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? No es que Daiki no pudiera defenderse solo, pero tal vez pudo tener un accidente en su moto, con eso de que amaba conducir como loco uno nunca sabe. Lo peor del asunto es que ni siquiera contestaba el celular y eso sólo ponía más nervioso al rubio.

Media hora más tarde, se escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse, el mayor comenzaba a quedarse dormido en uno de los sillones en lo que esperaba, despabilando en cuanto escuchó aquel ruido, corriendo a interrogar al imbécil que lo tenía tan preocupado.

—¿Dónde mierda estabas? ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que pensabas llegar tarde bastardo?

—Cálmate, pareces mi madre. Estaba en el club, se me hizo… algo tarde.

Aomine siempre hubiera reaccionado de manera violenta ante un bombardeo de preguntas acerca de lo que hacía en su vida, algo estaba mal pensó Wakamatsu. Estaba muy tranquilo y ni siquiera se había molestado en verle, pero estaba vivo y entero, por lo que intentó convencerse de que eran tonterías que estaba pensando y lo dejó pasar.

—Tch, como sea ¿vas a cenar? Te dejé un par de hamburguesas teriyaki, supuse que…

—Ahh, no, ya comí, lo que quiero es dormir, nos vemos.

Terminó por decir el moreno sorprendiendo a su compañero, Daiki nunca rechazaría su comida favorita, definitivamente algo había pasado. Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando al pasar a su lado pudo observar una sonrisa en sus labios que hace años no veía; sus ojos se abrieron más que sorprendidos, él había intentado por tanto tiempo que esa sonrisa regresara y un buen día ocurre el dichoso milagro. ¿Qué había estado haciendo?

 _Algo en definitiva no estaba bien._

* * *

Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar desde que había conocido a Kagami. Y no es que hiciera más fácil su trabajo, o que le ayudara con algo, es sólo que hacía más llevadera la semana, porque sabía que cada viernes iría a verlo y –como el primer día– él le daría su dichoso masaje y luego irían a jugar un _one vs one_ hasta que el cuerpo ya no pudiera.

Para su sorpresa el pelirrojo jugaba como ningún otro y hace tanto tiempo que Daiki no encontraba un rival digno para él, que pensó que nunca volvería a jugar aquel deporte que tanto amaba. Por eso es que le gustaban los viernes, un simple juego con aquel chico lograba encender su espíritu competidor justo como cuando era un niño.

Varias veces se descubrió sonriendo entre partidos o después de ellos, a veces veía por el vidrio hacia la piscina en busca de aquel pelirrojo que casi nunca lograba encontrar entre tanta gente. Hubo una vez que se sintió como un animal enjaulado, esperando día tras día a que su salvador viniera a sacarlo y disfrutara de aquella libertad por unos instantes antes de volver a su jaula.

 _Patético._

Taiga era alguien tan parecido y tan diferente a él a la vez, cuando él se encargaba de destensar sus músculos Taiga le contaba parte de su vida y a veces le preguntaba acerca de la suya. Era muy amigable aunque intimidara a la mayoría con su porte de chico malo que Daiki bien sabía que sólo era una apariencia, porque de "chico malo" no tenía nada.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? —. Preguntó Aomine un día que caminaban rumbo a la cancha de básquet mientras giraba el balón entre sus dedos de manera desinteresada.

—No mucho, medio año creo. La verdad es que antes vivía en América con mi padre, pero odiaba estar siempre bajo sus molestas reglas, así que un día sólo tomé mis cosas y regresé aquí a Japón. Ahora vivo solo.

—Eso quiere decir que escapaste de casa.

—No escapé idiota —. Una suave risa escapó de sus labios al escucharlo, se acercó a él lo suficiente como para quitarle el balón y comenzar a botarlo. —Sólo… elegí una manera diferente de vivir. No es como si mi padre no supiera dónde estoy o alguna de esas cosas.

El pelirrojo se adelantó hasta llegar a la cancha comenzando a encestar como calentamiento mientras que su acompañante se quedó parado unos pasos atrás observándolo. Si él era como un animal enjaulado, Kagami era como un ave en libertad que no tenía miedo a volar tan alto como quisiera y por primera vez, sintió envidia de alguien más, porque a pesar de que él también estaba intentando hacer su vida por su cuenta, había algo en la forma de ser del pelirrojo que era diferente, le gustaba lo que hacía y no solía preocuparse por lo que vendría a futuro.

La sonrisa en su rostro fue inevitable cuando corrió hasta donde estaba su compañero para comenzar su rutinario juego. Si alguien pudiera ser testigo de su juego y lo describiera, lo más probable es que la primera palabra que dijera fuera _impresionante._

¿Alguna vez has visto el atardecer de cerca, en el momento exacto en que el día y la noche se unen? Bueno, así de impresionantes solían ser ellos. Azul y rojo mezclados entre sí, tanto que no sabes definir dónde termina uno y comienza el otro, tan apasionantes y deslumbrantes para cualquiera que los vea.

Daiki se posicionó frente a su oponente, en sus ojos podría ser notorio el reto que significaba aquel juego, aquel contrincante; Taiga sonrió emocionado, quieto, como si fuera animal al acecho de su presa, esperando el momento preciso para poder cazarlo.

Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que si querías observarlos no debías si quiera parpadear, el pelirrojo corrió por la derecha intentando burlar al moreno, sintiéndolo cómo le seguía de tan cerca, deteniéndose de manera repentina para lanzar el balón, justo en ese momento una mano morena intervino en aquella trayectoria evitando que el balón entrara y mandándolo lejos.

Kagami chasqueó la lengua antes de correr hacia su objetivo, aunque era demasiado tarde, siempre lo era. No había nadie que igualara al moreno en velocidad, por lo que esta vez fue él quien se apropió del balón, burlando a su rival de manera fácil, o eso podría decir si el pelirrojo no fuera tan persistente, exigiéndose a seguir su paso, saltando en su campo de visión, tan alto como sólo él podía para evitar que el balón entrase, aunque los tiros sin forma de Aomine siempre lograban entrar.

El de ojos rojos lo admiraba y a la vez lo odiaba, desde el primer momento que comenzaron a jugar, no había podido ganarle ni una sola vez y lo peor de todo es que quedaba abajo por una o dos canastas. Dribbles, saltos, tiros sin forma, corriendo de extremo a extremo, sus partidos siempre pasaban tan rápido para ellos.

A Daiki le encantaban los saltos del pelirrojo antes de encestar, nunca lo detenía cuando lo veía saltar desde lejos, porque le gustaba verlo, parecía como si el pelirrojo volara hasta el aro y hacía más fuerte la teoría en su mente de que era un ave en libertad y justo ahora lo estaba viendo volar. Ese era su pequeño secreto y la razón por la cual Kagami siempre estaba por ganarle.

Y así como es de efímero el atardecer, así son sus partidos, podrías pasar horas viéndolos y pensar que apenas han pasado unos minutos, perdido entre tan magistrales jugadas, entre sus sonrisas y miradas desafiantes. Ellos pasaban más de dos horas jugando y si sus encuentros fueran a diario, estaban seguros que nunca se iban a aburrir de ello.

Por ahora su encuentro había terminado, con el mismo resultado de todos los viernes, Daiki había ganado por una diferencia de menos de diez puntos y Kagami sólo maldecía a todo mundo por estar tan cerca _de nuevo._

—¡La próxima vez sí que te ganaré! —. Gritaba el pelirrojo mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto al borde de la cancha.

—Sueñas, eso dices siempre y ni una sola vez lo has logrado.

El moreno se acostó a su lado poniendo una toalla sobre sus ojos para descansar un poco y regular su respiración. Pese a que no había logrado ganarle, siempre hacía que jugara con todas sus fuerzas, teniendo que esforzarse de verdad si quería salir victorioso y para que negar que la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro –de nuevo– era por ese idiota de cejas partidas.

—Es hora de ir a casa Aomine —. Murmuró el pelirrojo después de unos minutos en que sus cuerpos se enfriaron, poniéndose de pie y ayudando al contrario a pararse para caminar rumbo a los vestidores entre bromas y burlas por parte del más alto.

* * *

Seis meses habían pasado ya desde que entró a trabajar, seis largos y asquerosos meses. Después de tantos tipos gordos, grandes y desagradables se estaba planteando renunciar de nuevo.

Pero había dos grandes razones por las cuales no lo hacía, y no, sorprendentemente no era para ver mujeres en traje de baño que se paseaban de un lado a otro por fuera de su pequeña jaula. Sino de un idiota pelirrojo que no podía sacarse de la mente… eso y el dinero.

Estaba comenzando a creer que esa amistad que había nacido entre ambos no era del todo normal y no por el otro chico, sino por él. Cada vez se emocionaba más los viernes, cada vez tenía el peor humor del mundo hasta que veía al pelirrojo, comenzaba a salir de donde estaba cuando no tenía clientes para buscar al pelirrojo, pasaba más tiempo fuera que en casa, pese a que no jugaban diario Taiga se quedaba a limpiar la piscina y taparla por lo que siempre se quedaba con él.

¿No era normal? Aomine nunca fue alguien de conservar o hacer si quiera amigos, el único con el que ha estado mucho tiempo es con Wakamatsu –al que apenas había visto en los últimos meses– pero con él no se comportaba de la misma manera, nunca lo hizo. No tenía ansias de verlo o de buscarlo y pese a que le gustaba molestarlo, disfrutaba más viendo el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo.

No los trataba igual, pero a ambos los consideraba sus amigos… _¿Cuál es la diferencia entonces?_ Odiaba darle vueltas al asunto y peor aún no saber algo, por lo que simplemente lo dejó de lado. Quizá no los trataba igual por la simple razón de que ellos _no_ eran la misma persona, así de simple.

O tal vez porque Taiga era algo más que un amigo, una especie de rival que sacaba su lado competitivo en todo –porque había descubierto que no sólo cuando jugaban–, quizá era porque el pelirrojo era como el juguete nuevo y él estaba emocionado por ello.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón le gustaba pasar tiempo con aquel explosivo hombre, había aprendido tanto de él _sólo porque así sabría con qué molestarlo_ se repetía una y otra vez, no porque se interesara en él, _no._

* * *

 **Cualquier review, comentario, crítica o sugerencia son bien recibidos n_n**

 **Gracias por leer**.


	3. De cosas nuevas y sentimientos confusos

**No vuelvo a escribir algo tan largo, de verdad XD**

* * *

—Hagamos algo diferente hoy.

Dijo el pelirrojo un viernes que Daiki lo había notado algo… extraño. Había llegado y a diferencia de todos los demás días se había sentado a su lado en el pequeño sillón y había recargado su cabeza en las piernas del moreno mientras este le miraba extrañado, aunque al final lo dejó mientras él se dedicaba a leer una revista.

Había sentido la mirada penetrante del pelirrojo todo el tiempo y hasta cierto punto lo había puesto intranquilo, pero no dijo nada hasta que escuchó la voz contraria.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —. Dijo bajando la vista hasta conectarla con aquellos ojos rojos, alzando una ceja curioso de que quisiera cambiar su rutina.

—Vamos a nadar —. Respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—No lo creo.

—¡¿Por qué?! —. Se incorporó frunciendo el ceño cuando notó que el moreno lo ignoraba volviendo su atención a la dichosa revista.

Aunque más que ponerle atención se estaba ocultando del pelirrojo, mientras fruncía el ceño y maldecía a toda deidad existente y por existir, buscando una excusa para que no le obligara.

—Porque… no traigo algún traje de baño.

—Siempre traigo uno extra, vamos.

 _Estúpido pelirrojo que no acepta un no por respuesta._ Pensó mientras se hundía más en el sillón.

—No Bakagami —. Contestó llamándolo por ese apodo tan característico en él. —Si no quieres jugar bien, si quieres ir a nadar ve, pero yo me quedo aquí.

—¿Pero por qué no quieres, maldición?

—¡Porque no sé nadar!

Bien, lo había dicho, había exhibido una de sus más grandes vergüenzas –según él– frente a ese idiota pelirrojo obstinado. El silencio después de eso fue inevitablemente incómodo para él y lo único que esperaba, aún escondido tras la revista, eran las burlas de su compañero.

Pero eso nunca ocurrió, así que se atrevió a verlo, notando una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro que le hizo fruncir el ceño. —Si te burlas, juro que voy a patearte el trasero.

—No pensaba burlarme Ahomine, es normal, vamos yo te enseño.

—¿No vas a rendirte cierto?

Cuando la sonrisa creció en los labios contrarios supo que estaba en lo correcto, así que no tuvo más remedio que pararse de donde estaba y seguir al pelirrojo hasta los vestidores para cambiarse. Estaba seguro que se iba a arrepentir de eso.

Y cuando estuvo parado al filo de la alberca con el bañador ya puesto y observando cómo el pelirrojo se movía con tanta gracia bajo el agua fue que sus sospechas se hicieron realidad. _Sí que estaba arrepintiéndose._

—Olvídalo Bakagami, no voy a entrar ahí.

—¡Oh vamos Aomine! Mides 1.92 y la profundidad máxima de esta área es de 1.50 no va a pasarte nada idiota.

El moreno paseo su vista por todo el lugar una vez más, dudoso. No es que le temiera al agua porque, estaba claro que él no le temía a nada pero le resultaba molesto aprender algo nuevo que simplemente no quería. Chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en el filo del lugar, metiendo sus piernas al agua.

—¡Está helada! —. Gruñó ahora con menos ánimos de entrar.

—Si te metieras por completo dejarías de sentirlo, vamos no seas quejica, si te pasa algo yo te rescato, soy el salvavidas del lugar después de todo.

Bien, ahora sí que se había burlado de él, le demostraría pues que cualquiera podía nadar y que podía ser incluso mejor que él en una sola noche. De un solo brinco terminó entrando al lugar, notando como el agua apenas le llegaba al ombligo, subió la vista para ver como Kagami se iba alejando incitándolo a entrar un poco más.

Se suponía que el piso estaba diseñado para que fuera como una rampa y entre más te adentrabas, más profundidad había, el moreno inhaló profundo antes de seguir al otro poco a poco, viendo hasta dónde podía tocar el suelo para no pasar de ahí. Por eso cuando el agua llegó hasta sus hombros se detuvo sin importarle si el otro seguía o no, él no iba a pasar de ahí.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —. Gritó el pelirrojo, pero él hizo oídos sordos y se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y recargar todo su cuerpo en el borde del lugar, relajándose un poco, después de todo, no había sido una mala idea entrar ahí.

* * *

Algún día iba a aprender, de verdad que sí, algún día iba a dejarle de gustar ese engreído y se fijaría en otra persona, y entonces se iría de la casa que se supone compartían y entonces Daiki iba a extrañarlo tanto que iría a buscarlo justo como él lo estaba haciendo ahora.

¿A quién rayos engañaba? Llevaba tantos años enamorado de ese imbécil sin atreverse a decir nada que Wakamatsu había pedido la cuenta. Y ahí estaba de nuevo haciendo tonterías como sólo el hacía.

La semana pasada la moto de Daiki había tenido problemas y la había mandado a arreglar, aún no se la entregaban y por ello el moreno tenía que ir a pie al trabajo. Y por eso, ahí estaba el rubio, fuera del trabajo de su amigo de la infancia, fumando tranquilo mientras esperaba que saliera.

Siendo honesto con él mismo, más que ir a buscar al moreno estaba esperando a que _esa otra persona_ saliera. No sabía quién era o cómo era, pero sabía que apenas la viera la reconocería.

Aomine había estado actuando raro desde que comenzó a trabajar y aunque se dijo que no iba a meterse, le fue inevitable cuando iba sintiendo como poco a poco el moreno volvía a apartarse de él. Ya había pasado una vez por ello y no quería hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez sí que haría algo al respecto, por eso es que quería conocer a la persona culpable del cambio del chico de ojos azules.

Le resultaba injusto que un simple desconocido pudiera causar tantas reacciones en su amigo, reacciones que él nunca logró pese a tanto tiempo de conocerlo y estar a su lado. Y si sus sospechas eran correctas –que de verdad esperaba que no– sabía _que_ era lo que le pasaba al menor.

Se recargó en la puerta de su auto, tirando la colilla de cigarro ya consumido y metiendo sus manos a la chaqueta sin quitar la vista de la entrada principal, no estaba seguro de por dónde se supone que debía salir porque todo se veía apagado, pero eran casi las diez y era la hora en la que normalmente salía los viernes –y no es que fuera un acosador, sólo… se mantenía informado–.

Después de diez minutos, molesto de estar esperando decidió meterse al auto e irse, cuando escuchó una burlesca risa a lo lejos que reconoció de inmediato. Observó como de la calle de al lado salía el moreno acompañado de un pelirrojo parecido a él.

Y entonces supo que se trataba de _esa_ persona.

No tenía nada de especial, de hecho a Wakamatsu se le hizo una persona tan simple que hasta le molestó el hecho que fuese de ese pelirrojo de quien se había enamorado su amigo. Porque ahora que los veía juntos estaba seguro que ambos sentían algo por el otro, la atracción era palpable hasta el lugar donde estaba. Y él no pudo hacer nada más que rechinar los dientes.

Cuando Daiki fue consciente de su presencia levantó una ceja sorprendido, sin saber por qué estaba ahí. Tenía uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros contrarios y no deshizo el agarre en ningún momento, caminó con el pelirrojo hasta encarar a su compañero de piso.

Kagami por su parte no había notado si quiera la presencia del rubio, venía reclamando que no había sido gracioso en lo absoluto que Daiki fingiera que se estaba ahogando. ¡Es que se había asustado! Mientras que el moreno como si nada sólo se había reído de la cara de preocupación que había hecho. Estúpido sea, cuando se esté ahogando de verdad lo iba a dejar solo, a ver si seguía siendo gracioso.

Y cuando los tres estuvieron frente a frente y la mirada de Aomine y Wakamatsu se encontraron, el ambiente se hizo tan pesado que Taiga no tuvo de otra más que apartar la mirada, sintiendo que sobraba en ese momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —. Habló primero el moreno. Cambiando su tono de voz a uno neutro e incluso fastidiado, el pelirrojo se sorprendió de escucharlo tan déspota, pues nunca había sido así con él.

—Venía por ti en vista de que no tienes cómo regresar a casa.

—Puedo caminar.

—Iba de paso, así que supuse que podía venir, aunque no esperaba que estuvieras acompañado —. Mentía. Aprovechó ese momento para fijar su vista en el pelirrojo, barriéndolo de pies a cabeza mientras su ceño se iba frunciendo cada vez un poco más.

Por su parte, Kagami sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo ante la mirada tan gélida, y no es que fuera un cobarde o algo por el estilo, pero prefería estar fuera del campo de visión de ese tipo que no sabía quién era.

—Bakagami y yo íbamos a ir a comer, así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Kagami Taiga, un gusto —. Dijo por fin hablando el pelirrojo, extendiendo una mano hacia el rubio, costumbre americana que no dejaba, intentando relajar el ambiente entre los tres. —Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, vamos al Maji que está a unas calles.

Pero Wakamatsu sólo frunció aún más el ceño si es que eso era posible, cruzándose de brazos y dejando la mano estirada contraria, haciendo que Kagami la bajara poco después, más incómodo que en un principio.

—Ya oíste Wakamatsu, supongo que nos vemos más tarde en casa.

—Aomine, si quieres podemos dejar esto para otro día o… —. Taiga comenzaba a hacer varias teorías en su cabeza. ¿Qué se verían en casa? ¿Iba a recogerle? ¿Por qué el tipo parecía quererlo matar? ¿Es que acaso eran pareja?

Daiki nunca le había dicho nada acerca de sus preferencias sexuales –tampoco es como si él hubiera preguntado– así que podía ser una opción y se sintió mal por causar una pelea entre esos dos, tal vez lo mejor era irse de ahí por hoy.

—Olvídalo Kagami, me debes una comida, así que iremos, nos vemos después idiota.

Y así como llegaron, se fueron, dejando al rubio solo junto al auto. Estaba a punto de matar a alguien, podía sentirlo, se metió al auto cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver como los otros dos se alejaban y cómo la sonrisa de ambos volvía a aparecer.

Necesitaba eliminar a ese pelirrojo, y pronto.

* * *

Desde aquella vez, Kagami iba a visitarlo miércoles y viernes después del trabajo, salían todos los días a comer y su tiempo solían dividirlo entre nadar y jugar básquet. A estas alturas, Aomine estaba seguro que había algo más que amistad entre el pelirrojo y él.

No estaba seguro de cómo definirlo, era esa extraña relación donde son amigos tan íntimos que ya no estás seguro si eso sigue siendo amistad. Y no es que él fuera gay ¡para nada! Por lo menos no pensaba que el asunto fuera por ahí, Taiga le atraía de otra forma.

El pelirrojo estaba como quería, no iba a negarlo, él era demasiado liberal en el sentido de acostarse con las personas, mujeres u hombres –pese a que nunca se había acostado con uno, si pudiera, no se negaría–, más grande o más joven, qué más daba si ambos estaban de acuerdo y la atracción era inevitable. Pero por asombroso que sonara, Aomine no quería al de ojos rojos para una noche, por lo que esa parte lasciva de él solía calmarse cuando estaban cerca.

Tampoco es que fuera un hombre de relaciones serias. Si contaba las relaciones amorosas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida sólo serían tres y ninguna la tomó en serio.

No, Kagami era algo más. Era el que lo salvaba de la rutina porque a pesar de hacer siempre lo mismo no se aburría ni asqueaba, era el que lo sacaba de su jaula y le permitía ser libre a su lado por unos momentos, era el fuego que alumbraba en su oscuridad. Era esa otra parte que Aomine necesitaba para ser su complemento –por muy idiota que sonara– todo lo que él no hacía, Kagami sí y aparte de ello, todo lo que a él le gustaba al otro también.

El contacto físico se hizo indispensable e inevitable con el paso del tiempo, el pelirrojo solía recargarse en su hombro o acostarse dejando caer su cabeza en sus piernas mientras él acariciaba su cabello. Contadas veces se habían llegado a tomar de la mano y él siempre pasaba su brazo por los hombros contrarios de manera protectora, quizá posesiva.

Pero seguían siendo amigos… o eso era lo que se repetía Aomine una y otra vez. No es como si alguna vez hayan hablado acerca de sus gustos o preferencias sexuales, pero estaba seguro que daban la apariencia de ser una pareja. La verdad no le importaba si otros llegaban a pensarlo o no, pero sí que le importaba saber qué pensaba Kagami al respecto.

¿Si el otro le pidiera salir, aceptaría? Tal vez… ¡Pero no porque le gusten los hombres! Pero no quería alejarse de Kagami ¿debía entonces replantearse su sexualidad?

Un tipo entro justo en ese momento, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Era rubio, con ojos del mismo color, una piel blanca como porcelana, delgado y con los músculos finamente marcados. Era bastante atractivo y agradeció el hecho de que al menos fuera un cliente decente.

El chico le regaló una deslumbrante y boba sonrisa antes de ir hacia el cuarto para quitarse la ropa, saliendo con la característica toalla sobre la cintura. Se acostó sobre la cama bocabajo y Daiki se encargó de hacer su trabajo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo contrario, aplicando fuerza en donde encontraba hechos nudos los músculos, escuchando como el rubio soltaba suaves jadeos de vez en cuando al sentirse tan relajado. Puso sus manos sobre la cadera ajena y aplicó un poco de fuerza notando como el cuerpo se retorcía bajo él.

Terminó su trabajo como siempre, de manera satisfactoria y rápida, el chico –de nombre Kise– le hizo la plática mientras se vestía sin pudor alguno frente a él, sin importarle mucho que se pudiera ver a través de las paredes. Antes de irse le tendió una pequeña tarjeta donde venía su número y su nombre.

—Llámame si quieres salir a tomar algo —. Había dicho antes de irse, mandándole un beso por los aires. Al moreno le dieron escalofríos y apenas se fue, rompió y tiró la tarjeta.

No, no era gay… Pero quizá sí que le gustaba Kagami.

* * *

Un jodido año había pasado, Daiki estaba a nada de graduarse por fin de la universidad y seguía trabajando donde siempre. Su compañero de piso ya se había graduado y estaba buscando como loco un trabajo estable por lo que el ambiente en casa no era de los mejores, aunque… casi no pasaba tiempo ahí.

Su lazo con el pelirrojo se hizo tan fuerte que poco le faltaba para que vivieran juntos incluso. Los masajes –que fue por lo que se conocieron– quedaron en el olvido, todos los días cuando acababa su turno se iban a comer y luego a casa del pelirrojo a pasar el rato. Los fines de semana no salían para nada de aquel departamento, entre cervezas, cajas de pizza y video juegos. El tomarse de la mano se volvió una costumbre entre ellos, ninguno había hablado al respecto pero se sentían bien con aquel simple acto.

Daiki había aceptado que estaba enamorado del pelirrojo –o al menos lo había hecho para sí mismo–. Por eso no podía verlo como algo sexual solamente o como un simple gusto, lo que sentía por ese imbécil había crecido tanto que le asustaba, porque no tenía experiencia con aquellos sentimientos.

Porque odiaba ver cómo le coqueteaban de forma descarada a la hora del trabajo, cómo tantas mujeres se le insinuaban y él tan sólo intentaba apartarlas. Porque amaba lo infantil que podía llegar a ser ese idiota cuando comía o lo concentrado que era cuando cocinaba. Le daba risa su ceño fruncido y por eso siempre lo molestaba y le parecía tierno cuando salía huyendo por su patético miedo a los perros. Amaba más que otra cosa su competitividad cada partido y su aspecto de "chico malo" que le veía aparentar cuando no estaba con él.

Estúpido sea ese pelirrojo y estúpido él por haber caído ante alguien tan idiota… ¿Eso no lo volvía aún más idiota?

Revolvió su cabello con frustración, pasaban de las siete de la tarde y el pelirrojo no aparecía, llevaba una hora de retraso y él odiaba esperar. Por lo que tomó sus cosas y dispuesto a irse, tal vez se lo topara de camino a los vestidores y fueran a comer algo saliendo. Pero justo cuando estaba por salir un cansado Kagami cruzó por la puerta soltando un sonoro bostezo.

—Estoy cansado —. Dijo caminando hacia donde él se encontraba, sobando sus hombros.

—No es mi problema —. Gruñó acercándose a él. —¿Quieres ir a casa ya?

—Quiero un masaje… ¿se puede?

¿Cómo se suponía que le diría que no cuando lo veía con aquellos ojos tan suplicantes? Estúpido pelirrojo al que no le podía negar nada. Chasqueó la lengua y señaló con la cabeza el vestidor para que Taiga fuera a cambiarse, quien de inmediato sonrió ante la muda respuesta y corrió a quitarse la ropa y sustituirla por una toalla.

Los ojos del moreno se lo comieron literalmente y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, la lujuria se posó en él al verlo acercarse hacia la cama. Cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos para dejar de verlo en lo que el otro se acomodaba, serenándose, llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo esto que debía verlo como un cliente más.

 _Nada de manos que se resbalan._ Pensó al momento de acercarse.

Se colocó al lado de la cama, untó en ambas manos un poco de aceite para masaje y las froto contra sí hasta que estuvieran calientes. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda contraria, subió hasta sus hombros apretándolos con fuerza escuchando como el pelirrojo soltaba un suave jadeo. Tragó en seco, esto tal vez iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba, nunca se le había antojado aquel simple acto tan erótico y sintió como el ambiente comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más… caluroso.

Comenzó a bajar poco a poco masajeando con fuerza aquella suave piel canela, llegó hasta su cadera y apretó con mayor fuerza aquella zona. Sin poderlo evitar, sus dedos pulgares fueron recorriendo parte de la espalda baja hasta llegar al final de la columna, no debía, de verdad que no, pero sus dedos pasaron apenas suavemente bajo la toalla, tocando apenas el nacimiento del trasero ajeno. Aomine movió la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de alejar sus manos de ahí y bajarlas hasta las piernas del pelirrojo.

Dulce tortura que empeoró todo.

Comenzó masajeando la planta de sus pies, escuchando como los jadeos volvían logrando calentar al moreno poco a poco. No podían culparlo, era hombre después de todo y Kagami estaba en una posición tan sumisa que… suspiro volviendo a concentrarse en su trabajo. Aplicó un poco de aceite sobre las piernas ajenas y lo esparció por todos lados, presionando con mayor fuerza los músculos de las mismas.

La toalla comenzaba a estorbar, así que la levantó… apenas un poco. Pasó sus dedos en la unión entre sus extremidades y su trasero, tocando con los dedos meñiques aquella abultada parte. Era débil. Pero Kagami no parecía decir nada ante aquellos "accidentes" por lo que decidió tentar a su suerte.

Se subió a la camilla, poniendo sus rodillas a cada lado de la cadera contraria, dejó caer de nuevo el aceite sobre toda su espalda y comenzó a esparcirlo de nuevo, pasó por toda su espalda, delineando su columna, poniendo mayor presión en los hombros, tocando incluso hasta sus costillas y pasando sus manos por los costados. Sentía como el cuerpo debajo suyo se estremecía y cómo los suspiros comenzaban a salir cada vez más consecutivos.

Aomine no lo soportó más. Se acomodó de tal manera que quedó prácticamente acostado sobre él, apoyado en sus brazos y piernas para no caerle por completo encima, cauteloso ante cualquier posible reacción por lo que haría. Se acercó a su oído y mordió suavemente su lóbulo.

Kagami se removió sorprendido ante el contacto, pero no se alejó por lo que el de cabellos azules lo tomó como una invitación a seguir. Dejo entonces, caer su cuerpo por completo, tomó las manos del pelirrojo y las subió por sobre su cabeza sujetándolas con una mano, mientras la otra se posó sobre la cadera contraria.

Comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello, suaves, queriendo explorar por fin aquella piel, mordiendo de vez en cuando para dejar alguna marca visible. Movía la cadera poco a poco, frotando su miembro contra el trasero ajeno, los gemidos de Taiga comenzaron a inundar el lugar, pero nunca lo detuvo, al contrario, podía sentir como él mismo movía su cadera hacia atrás buscando contacto con el cuerpo del moreno.

Ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Daiki le dio media vuelta y ambos pudieron verse a los ojos, intercambiando una mirada apenas antes de besarse por primera vez. De manera apasionada, como cuando esperas tanto tiempo por algo. Daiki soltó las manos ajenas y puso las propias sobre las mejillas del pelirrojo profundizando el beso, sintió como le mordía el labio inferior y aprovechó entonces para colar su lengua en la cavidad ajena, inspeccionando y recorriendo el lugar.

Sus manos pasearon y marcaron cada centímetro de piel expuesta, notando como Kagami hacía lo mismo. No hubo ni un solo momento en el que haya despegado sus ojos de los contrarios, atraído hacia ellos como la primera vez que los vio, tan hipnotizantes y atrayentes que no se atrevía a compararlos con nada.

En ese momento, acompañaron al atardecer donde azul y rojo se vuelven uno, de forma tan lenta para ellos que lo viven, tan personal que sólo ellos se enteraron de lo que pasó aquel día tan significativo para ellos. Aquella primera vez donde expresaron sus sentimientos a través de su cuerpo al no poder hacerlo con palabras.

Dicen que no hay acto más íntimo que compartir miradas y entenderse sin hablar, justo como lo estaban haciendo ellos. Daiki se dejó caer sobre la camilla con el cuerpo del pelirrojo sobre él, pasando su mano por la espalda de su pelirrojo mientras este se encontraba dormitando en su pecho. El más alto sonrió y bajo la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos rojos que luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

—¿En qué piensas? —. Preguntó Kagami.

—Pensaba en cuál era la mejor forma de preguntarte si quieres salir conmigo.

* * *

 **No me maten por favor hahaha D:**

 **Cualquier review, comentario, crítica o sugerencia son bien recibidos n_n**

 **Gracias por leer**.


End file.
